


Верный спутник

by Luchiana



Series: Writober-2020 [12]
Category: Maleficent (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Многое изменилось, но он по-прежнему рядом.
Relationships: Diaval/Maleficent (Disney)
Series: Writober-2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024330
Kudos: 7





	Верный спутник

**Author's Note:**

> Слово-ключ: скользкий

На высокой скале, у самого края Обители обустроила Малефисента своё новое гнездо. Среди мшистых камней рядом с округлым гротом распустили белоснежные бутоны скромницы анемоны. У подножия плясало море, бросаясь охапками пены, а ветер пел гордую песнь свободы.

Малефисента опустилась на скалу, ставшую ей новым домом, сложила могучие свои крылья и села прямо на камни, полной грудью вдыхая солоноватый воздух. Диаваль с карканьем приземлился следом за ней на самый край уступа, но даже его цепкие птичьи лапки не удержались на скользких влажных камнях, и он неуклюжим комком сорвался вниз, чтобы несколько мгновений спустя сесть на укрытый мягким мхом пол, топорща перья и возмущённо каркая под звонкий смех Малефисенты.

— Какой же ты всё-таки неловкий, Диаваль, — насмешливо бросила она и шевельнула пальцами, выпуская крошечные искорки магии, которые, упав на чёрные перья, обратили птицу человеком.

— Вы, госпожа, ещё во льдах бы поселились, — проворчал Диаваль, приглаживая торчащие волосы и стряхивая с плеч несуществующую пыль. — Что вы нашли в этом месте? Шумно, холодно, туманы без конца. И зачем только я вечно тащусь за вами в эту даль? Остался бы у Авроры в замке, щёлкал бы беззаботно орешки, в тепле, в уюте…

Он всё ворчал и ворчал — так привычно, что его ворчание сливалось в её ушах с плеском волн и гулом ветра в умиротворяющую колыбельную.

Уже добрых восемнадцать лет он был с ней рядом, служил верой и правдой, следовал за ней, куда бы она ни пошла, защищал то, что было ей дорого, оставался, когда все другие отворачивались. Она давно уже вернула свои крылья, а он — сполна искупил свой долг, и стоило бы уже отпустить…

— ...Аврора уже совсем взрослая и в заботе не нуждается, да и вам больше не нужны мои крылья, зачем только сдался вам старый ворон…

Малефисента вздрогнула, расслышав в чужих словах эхо собственных мыслей, и ветер, до сих пор её не беспокоивший, вдруг полоснул по спине ледяными иглами озноба. Отпустить эту сварливую птицу? Дать волю и более не видеть гордого ворона восседающим на навершии её посоха? Не чувствовать его присутствия за своим плечом?

Сердце вдруг сжалось больно, замерло — и вновь забилось, уверенно и спокойно. Она давным-давно его отпустила. Разрешила не идти за ней в замок Стефана, где их подстерегала смерть, но он пошёл. Сам, по собственному выбору. Остался рядом, когда она надела корону на голову Авроры, сопровождал после, прилетал с нею в этот новый, ещё пока чуждый обоим дом.

Малефисента поднялась и подошла ко входу в тёплый, выстланный листвой и папоротником грот, в котором устраивался на отдых после долгого перелёта Диаваль.

— Ты прав, твои крылья мне ныне без надобности, — произнесла она. — Но, может быть, мне нужны твои непрошеные советы, твоё безусловно ценное мнение и — выражение лица, когда ты закатываешь глаза, думая, что я не вижу. Может быть, мне нужен тот, кто не побоится сказать мне, что я ошибаюсь. Может быть, мне просто нужен ты. Решай сам, какой из вариантов подходит.

Диаваль задрал голову, глядя на неё снизу вверх, и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

— А можно выбрать все? — усмехнулся он наконец и протянул ей руку.

Малефисента опустилась на ложе и уютно устроилась у него на плече.

— Только учти, будешь много ворчать, обращу в пса, — предупредила она.

— Как скажете, моя госпожа.


End file.
